Northern Lights
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: Formerly "Aurora of the Arctic". Aurora Borealis of the Inuits is coming to Raimon! She charms the meanest teacher, and she knows Domon, Ichinose and Aki. What could possibly go wrong? KidouXOC story. Reviews wanted. I don't own Inazuma Eleven
1. Ch 1 Aurora's call

**Finally, Aurora has a story! I think this is suckish, but if I don't write it soon the lyrics will go away...**

**Reviews wanted! And please vote for the people you want to appear here from Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan. **

**Excluding these cuz they HAVE to be there:**

**~Ichinose**

**~Domon**

**~Aki**

**~KIdou**

* * *

><p>"You have a phone call, coming from the rainbow…"<p>

Domon turned over sleepily and felt for his phone. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Whenever you miss me, just tell the rainbow, she'll send you a message to me… Oh, ohayo!" A cheery voice spoke from the other side of the line.

Domon had to smile. The song she was humming was one that they both knew. She had taught them that song, and she'd made it up herself.

"And if I see a rainbow too, I'll tell her I've heard you..." he sang along. "Rora, I can't believe you still remembered!"

The girl on the other end giggled. "Of course I wouldn't! Say, can we meet up at your school at, say, 7:00?"

Domon groaned. "What are you doing now, Rora?"

Apparently the girl on the other end was called Rora. "Taking a shower?"

"Don't drop your phone in like the last time."

"I won't! Anyway, I'm too excited!"

"Who wouldn't?"

"I'm really excited! Just don't tell Ichi-kun and Aki-chan that I'm coming, okay?"

Domon smiled. "Of course not. You still call him Ichi-kun?"

"He's a genius!" The voice protested.

"Why do you need to get there so early?" Domon tried to change the subject. He knew very well how Rora could state a hundred and fifty ways of how Ichinose, his childhood friend, was a genius.

"I don't want to be late for school!"

"Very funny. You just want to get out of _Arctic Nights_. " Arctic Nights was the name of the boat Rora lived on.

"Fine! Meet you at school at seven!" He could hear faint humming – "I know you'll hear me and I'll hear you" - and the phone went click.

A wide smile spread across Domon's face. Rora, huh. Rora was coming to school, and they'd better watch out.

At seven, when Raimon Junior High was deserted, a girl with long bright sea blue hair waited outside the gates. Her eyes shimmered with excitement, and they turned different colors – blue, green, purple.

"Domon!" She shouted when she saw a person nearing her.

Domon's hair was messy as always, and he was running his fingers through his hair frantically. He spotted her, and he ran towards her.

"My, how you've grown, Rora!"

"Call me Aurora." She said mock-formally. "I'll have to be Aurora here. No nicknames."

"Come on," Domon whined, and they walked inside together.

In the hallways, they met Sensei Kawano.

"Ohayo, Uncle!" Aurora greeted him.

Sensei Kawano, rarely seen with a smile, gave a great beaming one that would make a clown jealous. "How are you, Aurora! How long has it been since I've seen you?"

"I don't know. See you later!" She gave a grin and walked on with Domon.

When Sensei Kawano was out of earshot, Domon asked, "You know him?"

"He's my uncle," she answered.

"He's my class teacher, yours, and your uncle? Do you know what reputation he has here? The meanest, but fairest teacher!"

Aurora grinned. "Well, I'll be useful then!"

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't THAT bad. Cheers!<strong>


	2. Ch 2 Aurora, Ichi kun and Aki

**OMG I CANNOT believe how much words this is. This story minus the bold words I wrote as an afterthought is longer than any toher chapter, even WITH the bold thingys I wrote. Wow. I cannot believe it.**

**I am giving a minor role for THAT BAKKA GOUENJI because he betrayed his fans by being a bad guy. FAIL GOUENJI!**

**No offense to the nice, handsome, epicly cool Gouenji Shuuya version who is in Raimon. **

* * *

><p>Domon was bursting for the bell to ring. Aurora was in the same class as he was, and Ichinose and Aki too. But Ichinose and Aki weren't there because of an 'educational trip' and would be back by break, which was after the bell. They'd meet with the rest of the team in the clubroom.<p>

There were 2 minutes till break, and it was Sensei Kawano's lesson, which meant they had to leave class right at break and not earlier even if they'd finished teaching. But just then, Aurora raised her hand. "Sensei Kawano, can we go now?"

Sensei Kawano beamed. "Of course. Class dismissed."

With that everyone left. Domon stared in wonder at Aurora. "Wow."

Aurora gave a sneaky grin. "I told you."

In the clubroom, Ichinose and Aki waited. Waited and waited.

Aki sighed. "This is boring." Suddenly the door burst open.

"Yo!" Domon grinned. "See who's here."

A blue and white blur shot out from behind him and clutched Ichinose tightly. "Ichi-kun!" the voice squealed hysterically.

She let go.

"Oh my gosh," Ichinose started to smile, his grin getting larger. "Rora!"

Aki squealed as well. "Rora! I can't believe it's you!"

Aurora smiled. "Long time no see."

They all burst into song. "When you see the rainbow far, it means friends will come together again…" they burst into giggles.

Just then everyone came.

"Oi, Endou-kun!" Aki yelled. "This is our friend, Aurora!"

Endou's soccer obsessiveness got over him. "Hi! Do you play soccer?"

Aurora's face brightened up. "Yep! I even have hissatsus now!"

"Wow! Really! Congrats!" Aki clapped her hands.

"Speaking of friends… How did you get to know Aki, Domon and Ichinose?"

Aurora smiled. "Well, you see, I used to live in Alaska, in the Arctic Circle…"

Kidou raised his eyebrows. "Arctic Circle, huh… You mean like Eskimos and polar bears?"

Aurora glared at him. "Not Eskimos. Inuit! I'm an Inuit and I'm proud of that." She crossed her arms prissily.

Ichinose looked guilty. "Oops. Forgot to tell you she HATES being called an Eskimo."

Aurora blushed. "Ichi-kun!" she gave a light tap on his head.

"Owwwww…"Ichinose whined, and they all laughed.

"Well, continuing the story… My father owns a boat, and he plans to sail my family back to Japan, since we do have some Japanese ancestry. But Mom couldn't make it. She's pregnant."

"A baby brother or sister, eh?" Ichinose smiled.

Aurora nodded. "Sister. Anyway, my father planned on leaving me here and getting my mother later. But first, we had to stop mainland America.

"That's were I met Aki-chan, Domon-kun and Ichi-kun. We played soccer together. But then after two weeks, I had to leave."

She turned her head towards Aki and Domon and glared. "And which of you didn't tell me Ichi-kun got into an accident?"

Aki and Domon looked at each other and sighed. "Oops. Caught guilty." They both said.

Ichinose gasped. "You… knew?"

Aurora nodded. "I have my ways of knowing. Anyway, Aki and Domon did a "great" –

here she made little quotation marks with her fingers beside her head – "job imitating you, Ichi-kun. Very funny how they tried to cover it up with a story that you broke your arm."

"Oops. Guilty again." Aki and Domon giggled.

"And I knew you guys were here, so I arranged to be in this school."

"I thought you'd be better off in the Inazuma All Girls Academy, though. How did you know we were here?" Ichinose asked.

"Sensei Kawano." Aurora smiled evilly.

Everyone gasped. "Sensei Kawano?"

"He's the scariest…" Tachimukai shuddered.

"Coldest…" Gouenji commented.

"Weirdest…" Kazemaru made a weird face.

"Strictest…" Fubuki shivered.

"Creepiest…" Kageno muttered.

"You're creepy yourself, Kageno!" Kogure smirked.

"Meanest…" Tsunami made a face as if he fell into the sea while conquering a baby wave.

"Just the worst teacher ever!" Everyone chorused. Haruna tossed her notebook to Aurora. "Here's what everyone thinks about him!"

Aurora laughed and tossed it back. "And my uncle too!"

Domon made a very serious face. "She can 'tame' him! I'm serious! She actually persuaded him to let us go early!"

Megane's jaw dropped. "Really? The art of hypnosis!"

Max rolled his eyes. "He reads too much manga on hypnosis."

Megane ignored him. "You're as amazing as Cosmic Reina!"

Aurora looked sideways at Max. "Yeah. I get your point."

"No! I'm serious!" Megane blustered. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: How was it? *gasps*<strong>

**Everyone who read this: Well...**

**SO, IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE EVERYONE WHO READ THIS, REVEIW! PLEASE!**

**Characters currently in:**

**~Aurora (my OC, duh)**

**~Ichinose (Ichi-kun! :)**

**~Aki **

**~Domon**

**~Just the random characters I mentioned above**

**~Natsumi-who-is-gonna-appear-later**

**~Sakuma**

**~Fubuki (someone wanted him to be there just for the heck of it)**

**~The Aliea guys (like Tulip-san - OW! and Suzuno *smirks* and Hiroto and Midorikawa *moeness gets over me* )**

**Come ON, give more suggestions, people! I don't think I'll be taking OCs. Cept if you'd like to create Aurora's aunt for me. Tell me if you want to. First come first served. **


End file.
